


To prawda, co mówią o chłopcach

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Chłopcy nie potrafią się dogadać, więc marudzą. A komu innemu mają marudzić, jak nie najważniejszym kobietom w ich życiu? Lois i Diana muszą to przetrwać, bo czego się nie robi dla kumpli.





	To prawda, co mówią o chłopcach

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i betę.  
> Wczoraj po [zwiastunie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9-DM9uBtVI) przypomniało mi się, że muszę tego fika skończyć przed premierą Justice League, dlatego kopnęłam się w tyłek i napisałam.

— Clark, wszystko w porządku?

Clark uniósł głowę znad klawiatury i zamrugał, spoglądając na Lois. Stała koło jego biurka z założonymi rękami i patrzyła na niego z troską.

— Dlaczego pytasz?

Uniosła brew i wskazała brodą na jego monitor.

— To, co masz w ostatnich zdaniach, opisałeś już trzy akapity wcześniej. — Patrzyła przez chwilę w ciszy, jak Clark sprawdza, czy to prawda, po czym wzdycha i odchyla się na krześle, nawet nie usuwając tego, co napisał. Domyśliła się, że będzie później zastanawiał się, gdzie pasuje bardziej. — Co cię gryzie, Clark?

Clark potarł kark i westchnął ponownie. Lois rozejrzała się i uniosła brew, widząc, że Steve otwarcie im się przygląda. Nawet pomachał jej, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Lois wywróciła oczami i poklepała Clarka w ramię.

— Chodź, pójdziemy na lunch — powiedziała i odwróciła się, aby zabrać torebkę. Nie oglądała się za siebie, ale wiedziała, że Clark posłusznie za nią idzie. Nie powinni oddalać się za bardzo od budynku Daily Planet, ale mimo to zatrzymała taksówkę, aby zawiozła ich do Suicide Slum, do baru Ace O' Clubs. Czuła, że Clark wolałby przebywać w przyjaznym otoczeniu, a Bibbo w koszulce z napisem “Superman’s Pal” był widokiem, który zawsze sprawiał, że Clark uśmiechał się delikatnie. 

— Myślałem, że idziemy coś zjeść — powiedział Clark, przytrzymując drzwi, kiedy Lois płaciła i później wysiadała. 

— Zamówimy pizzę — odpowiedziała i pierwsza weszła do baru. Wiedziała, że Clark zajmie się pizzą, skoro ona zapłaciła za taksówkę.

Odkąd Clark Kent wrócił do życia, ich relacje zmieniły się diametralnie. Gdy Lois znów zobaczyła go żywego, minął już rok od jego pogrzebu. Martha zadzwoniła do niej w środku nocy i histerycznie opowiedziała, że Clark wyszedł z grobu. Lois od razu wyskoczyła z łóżka i, ubierając się, wykonała parę telefonów, a kilka minut później była w drodze do Smallville. 

Nie zdziwiła się, a nawet prawie zaśmiała, widząc na miejscu Batmana w pełnym… hm, umundurowaniu, trochę brudnego, ale stoicko popijającego herbatę w kuchni Kentów. Uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy, kiedy zobaczyła Marthę i samego Clarka. Wyminęła Batmana bez słowa, aby dotknąć Clarka niczym – prychnęła w głowie na porównanie – niewierny Tomasz. 

Najtrudniejsza rozmowa dla niej z tamtego okresu dotyczyła ich przyszłości. Dla niego nie minął nawet jeden dzień, kiedy poświęcił swoje życie z miłości, zwłaszcza do niej, ale dla Lois… Clark nadal zajmował dużo miejsca w jej sercu, ale był częścią przeszłości. Przestała nosić na palcu jego pierścionek po paru miesiącach, zawieszając go na wisiorku i nosząc na szyi. 

Od tego czasu minęło już kilka miesięcy i Lois wiedziała, że Clarkowi było trudno, ale miała nadzieję, że między nimi będzie coraz lepiej. Dlatego teraz nie wyciągnęła go do żadnej knajpki czy restauracji, a do baru w niezbyt przyjemnej dzielnicy miasta, aby wyeliminować jakiekolwiek romantyczne konotacje. 

— Co się dzieje, Clark? — zapytała, upijając sok, który przyniósł im Bibbo. — Jesteś strasznie rozproszony.

Clark nawet nie nalał sobie soku do szklanki, tylko przesuwał palcem po jej brzegach. 

— Znowu pokłóciłem się z B — odpowiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na nią. 

Lois uniosła brew. Wiedziała, że Clark spędza wiele czasu z Batmanem i czasami również z innymi zamaskowanymi bohaterami. Wiedziała też, że Clark cierpi, kiedy nie może pomagać, a Superman nie pojawił się jeszcze publicznie.

— B uważa, że powinienem jeszcze poczekać — wznowił Clark, potwierdzając podejrzenia Lois, o co poszło. — I rozumiem, że Clark Kent i Superman nie mogli jednocześnie “powrócić do życia”, ale jako Clark wróciłem już sto siedemnaście dni temu i nie widzę powodu, dla którego Superman nie mógłby pojawić się ponownie. 

— Clark… — zaczęła Lois, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Patrzyła na niego z troską, bo znała go doskonale i wiedziała, jak mu ciężko, kiedy musi przechodzić obok katastrof obojętnie.

Clark nagle wstał i wyszedł z baru, a Lois wykorzystała tę chwilę, aby nalać mu soku do szklanki i zrobić miejsce na stoliku na pizzę. Kiedy wrócił, od razu wpakował sobie połowę kawałka pizzy do ust. Lois zaczęła jeść o wiele wolniej. Miała czas i wiedziała, że Clark ulegnie i opowie jej więcej. 

— Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego B tak się upiera — wyrzucił z siebie Clark. — Gdyby Luthor miał coś powiedzieć, to wszyscy już dawno wiedzieliby, kim jest B, a co dopiero ja. Nikt inny nie wie o mnie, więc nie byłoby powtórki z tego, co się działo. A ja… — Złapał się za głowę. — Od mojego powrotu czuję, że mam w sobie więcej. Więcej mocy, większy zasięg. 

— Słyszysz więcej — zgadła Lois. Clark pokiwał głową. — Wiesz o zdarzeniach bezpośrednio, a mniej z telewizji.

— Dokładnie. Wiem, że mogę pomóc. Czasami czuję, jakby B chciał… Jakby chciał, abym był jego żołnierzem. Jego agentem. A chciałbym być… — urwał i znowu wpakował sobie duży kawałek pizzy do ust. 

Lois nie zauważyłaby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że Clark spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana i na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Potrzebowała chwili, aby połączyć kropki, a potem zaśmiała się cicho i upiła sok. Jakby się zastanowić, to rzeczywiście, przez ostatni miesiąc rozmawiali ze sobą głównie o Batmanie. 

— Preferuję moich bohaterów bez masek, ale skoro tobie się to podoba… — powiedziała, przypatrując mu się z ciekawością. — Chociaż pewnie doskonale wiesz, jak wygląda pod całym tym znietoperzeniem. 

— Lois — jęknął Clark, chowając twarz w dłonie.

Lois uśmiechała się szeroko i poczuła, jakby ciężar spadł jej z serca. Świadomość tego, że Clark pozbierał się i skierował swoje romantyczne uczucia na kogoś innego była najlepszą wiadomością ostatnich dni. Lois sięgnęła na kark i rozpięła wisiorek, ściągając z niego pierścionek zaręczynowy. 

— Wiem, że to nie jego rozmiar — powiedziała, podając go Clarkowi. — I pewnie w ogóle za wcześnie, abyście mieli o tym myśleć, ale może da się poszerzyć…

— Lois! — przerwał jej Clark, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, co Lois do niego mówi. — Nawet nie jesteśmy razem!

— Ale chcesz z nim być, prawda? — zapytała, dolewając sobie soku. To dlatego czuła, że nie powinna już trzymać jego pierścionka. I zdziwiła się, z jaką lekkością była w stanie go oddać. Była pewna, że gdyby Clark nie wrócił do życia, trzymałaby ten pierścionek zawsze przy sobie. Jak Diana zegarek po Stevie. Ale była w o wiele prostszej sytuacji, niż Wonder Woman.

— To, czego chcę, nie ma dla niego znaczenia — oświadczył cicho Clark. 

— Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym? — zapytała równie cicho, pochylając się do przodu. — Czy zwyczajnie założyłeś?

Clark wzruszył ramionami.

— Rzuciłem parę razy, że byłbym zainteresowany. Nie było to subtelne. Ale zdecydował się to zignorować. — Clark skrzywił się. — Tak samo jak ignoruje fakt, że chcę powrócić.

Lois przekrzywiła głowę i oparła się do tyłu o krzesło.

— Potrzebujesz jego pozwolenia, aby pomagać ludziom? — zapytała. Clark wyglądał, jakby pierwszy raz wpadło mu do głowy bycie nieposłusznym. — Nie jesteś ani jego żołnierzem, ani jego agentem, a na dodatek, skoro nie jesteście romantycznymi partnerami, tylko, jak się domyślam, partnerami w pracy, to sądzę, że on nie ma nad tobą żadnej władzy, nie musisz spowiadać mu się z tego, co robisz.

Clark odetchnął głęboko.

— Nie mogę ot tak… Się pojawić. Sam. Nie wiem, czy dam radę. Nie wiem, jak się zachowam. Nie wiem, czy… Nie wiem.

Lois upiła resztkę soku ze szklanki.

— Domyślam się, że czegoś mi nie mówisz — powiedziała — i dlatego się wahasz. Jednak skoro myślisz, że jesteś gotowy, i kłócisz się z nim o to... Czy to nie znak, że naprawdę jesteś gotowy? Nie wierzę, że nie przyuczył cię w kontrolowaniu tych nowych mocy.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła zawziętą minę Clarka. Była pewna, że świat jak najbardziej był gotowy na powrót Supermana. Clark tym bardziej był gotów, aby wrócić i znowu objąć świat swoją opieką.

sss

Diana nadzorowała przez laptop ostatnie przenosiny jej dokumentów z Luwru do Muzeum Historii w Metropolis, jednocześnie gotując obiad, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi penthouse’u. Zmniejszyła temperaturę i upewniwszy się, kto stoi po drugiej stronie drzwi, wpuściła gościa do środka.

— Nie powinieneś trenować z Kalem? — zapytała, wracając do kuchni. Sprawdziła listę na komputerze, zanim wróciła do przygotowywania obiadu.

— Różnica zdań. 

— Znowu? — Spojrzała na niego, kiedy siadał na stołku. — Bruce — westchnęła.

— Nic nie poradzę, Księżniczko, że jest młody i niepoważny. 

Diana spojrzała na niego znad zupy. 

— Jesteś dla mnie tak samo młody i niepoważny, Bruce. Pasujecie do siebie — powiedziała, unosząc brew. 

— Oboje dobrze wiemy, że różne perspektywy potrafią zniekształcić obraz sytuacji.

— Skąd wiesz, że to moja perspektywa jest zniekształcona?

— Nie jesteś zwyczajnym człowiekiem.

— Kal też nie jest. Między naszą trójką, to ty jesteś w mniejszości, jeśli chodzi o biologiczne człowieczeństwo, a więc idąc tym tropem, to ty nie patrzysz na sytuację z odpowiedniej strony.

— Hn.

Diana z zadowoleniem dosypała więcej soli do garnka, zanim Bruce odezwał się ponownie. 

— Clark chce wrócić do bycia Supermanem.

— Chciał tego od samego początku — zauważyła Diana, przykrywając jedzenie i skręcając temperaturę pod garnkiem do zera. Usiadła naprzeciwko Bruce’a, przysuwając do siebie laptop. — Wiedzieliśmy doskonale, że kiedyś wróci na pewno.

— Jesteś w stanie ot tak pozwolić mu działać. Po tym, co się stało z Arthurem.

Diana nawet nie uniosła na niego wzroku, tylko dalej zatwierdzała dokumenty.

— Nic nowego, to samo było z moim lasso. Kal wyraźnie ma problem z przedmiotami, które są… — Diana widziała kątem oka, jak Bruce westchnął głęboko. — … zaczarowane.

— Nie martwi cię to ani trochę.

— Wcale a wcale. — Diana pokręciła głową. — Hmm — mruknęła, dodając notatkę, że jeden z plików nie otwiera się poprawnie. 

Bruce skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Uważam, że nie powinien ryzykować. 

— Czym ryzykuje? Mógłby zrobić wiele dobrego, pojawiając się znowu na Ziemi. 

— Za dużo niewiadomych.

— Owszem, nie wiemy nawet, czego nie wiemy. A katastrofa spoza Ziemi i tak nadejdzie, czy tego chcemy czy nie. Czy Kal będzie działał jako Superman czy nie. W końcu się pojawią.

— Hn.

Diana uniosła głowę, aby przyjrzeć się Bruce’owi. Dopiero zauważyła, że trzyma się bardziej sztywno niż zawsze, a zmarszczone czoło niekoniecznie wyraża tylko zaniepokojenie Kalem.

Kiedy Kal wrócił do życia, Bruce był w stanie go przekonać, że potrzebuje treningu. Diana zaoferowała się do pomocy, jako partner dla Kala. Była pewna, że Kal z chęcią powalczy z kimś, kto jest zrównany z nim siłowo, a że będzie to ona, to tylko kolejny plus. 

Mając za trenerów zarówno ją, jak i Bruce’a, Kal powoli zmieniał się w najpotężniejszą osobę na Ziemi. Dlatego też całą trójką ustalili, że Bruce powinien zatrzymać kryptonit, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zdołał znaleźć sposób, aby przejąć władzę nad Kalem. Diana doszła do tego wniosku po tym, kiedy okazało się, że Kal jest bezsilny w kontakcie z jej lassem. Jej _magicznym_ lassem. A niedawno potwierdziło się to bardziej, kiedy Kal trenował z Arthurem i został zraniony jego trójzębem. 

Ponieważ spędzała z nimi wiele czasu na tych treningach, była też w stanie zobaczyć, że między mężczyznami na pewno coś się rodzi. Uczucie, którego siła spowoduje, że albo się nawzajem wykończą, albo stworzą coś wspaniałego. Oczywiście miała nadzieję, że to drugie rozwiązanie wejdzie w życie.

— Nie możesz go zamknąć w klatce — powiedziała cicho.

— Nie chcę go zamykać.

— Chcesz. Trenujesz go, aby był gotowy na wszystko, aby był w stanie zrobić więcej z darami, jakimi został obdarzony, ale nie pozwalasz mu wykorzystywać tych darów. Nie pozwalasz mu pomagać innym. — Wyciągnęła rękę i uścisnęła jego dłoń. — Z twoim pozwoleniem lub bez, Kal w końcu poleci pomagać. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, aby wiedział, że go wspierasz? Że jesteś do jego dyspozycji, że nie musi się wymykać?

Bruce patrzył na ich dłonie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Diana wiedziała, że sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z wszystkiego, co przed chwilą powiedziała, ale chciał to usłyszeć od kogoś innego.

— Nawet jeśli nagle Kal natknie się na coś magicznego czy okaże się, że ma inną słabość, to czy nie lepiej, że sprawdzimy to teraz, a nie w krytycznym momencie poważnej walki? Walki, którą przepowiadasz od śmierci Kala?

— Hn.

Diana uśmiechnęła się. Skoro Bruce zasięgnął jej rady, to znaczy, że chciał porozmawiać z Kalem. A teraz był na to gotowy. Sama sądziła, że już najwyższy czas, aby Superman na nowo pojawił się na niebie, i dziwiła się, że dopiero teraz Kal zaczął naprawdę nalegać.

Bruce westchnął i zrelaksował się. Potarł oczy palcami i podparł brodę na ręce.

— Nie myślałem, że to będzie takie trudne. Męczące.

Diana zaśmiała się, doskonale potrafiąc odczytać, o co Bruce'owi chodzi.

— Najlepsze rzeczy zawsze zaskakują — powiedziała. — I najlepsi ludzie.

Bruce pokiwał głową. 

— Masz rację, Księżniczko.

Diana tylko puściła mu oczko i sprawdziła, co tam z obiadem. Po chwili wyczuła wibracje telefonu, więc sięgnęła po niego i odczytała SMSa.

_> > Pogadalam z Clarkiem i polecial ratowac swiat_

Diana zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła wzrok na Bruce'a.

— Nie miałeś z nim jeszcze rozmowy, prawda? Ta wizyta nie jest potwierdzeniem, że dobrze zrobiłeś?

Bruce znowu spiął się i spojrzał to na telefon w jej ręku, to na jej twarz.

— Nie. Co zrobił.

— Lois napisała, że Kal poleciał komuś na ratunek.

Bruce natychmiast wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni i zaczął intensywnie na nim pisać, więc Diana wiedziała, że cała rozmowa, którą przed chwilą odbyli, poszła w zapomnienie. Zostawiła go jednak samemu sobie, bo nie miała w zwyczaju się powtarzać. Tym bardziej, jeśli jej rozmówca doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, kto ma rację i czym ta racja jest.

_< < Batman jest ze mna i mysle, ze Kal bedzie mial pogadanke, jak wroci._

Diana odłożyła telefon, kiedy Bruce wstał.

— Zrobił sobie nowy, czarny strój. To nie jest jeden z moich kostiumów. 

— Miał dużo energii na zbyciu — zaczęła Diana — więc pewnie kiedy nie pomagał przy ratowaniu ludzi z katastrof, to szył coś nowego dla siebie. — Bruce spojrzał na nią z kamienną miną, na co uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. — Może nie miał pewności, że nie trzymasz jego starego stroju pod kryptonitem.

Bruce westchnął głęboko i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, wracając do spoglądania na telefon. Odwrócił się jeszcze na krótko do niej.

— Nie będzie miał dzisiaj treningu, nie musisz przychodzić do jaskini.

Diana spojrzała na swoją komórkę, kiedy drzwi za Bruce’em się zamknęły.

_> > “pogadanke” na pewno zwlaszcza po tym jak wzdychal do B nad pizza_

Uśmiechnęła się i od razu odpisała:

_< < Batman sam nie wie, czego chce, wiec na pewno o tym uslyszymy._

_> > Jakby co sama Clarka wypytam jak bylo_

Nadal się uśmiechając, Diana przeszła z laptoptem na kanapę. Miała jeszcze parę godzin do powrotu Lois, więc chciała wykorzystać ten czas na zakończenie spraw związanych ze swoim przeniesieniem.

sss

Lois została wyrwana ze snu, bo ktoś intensywnie dobijał się do Diany. Jej telefon musiał dzwonić już od jakiegoś czasu, bo Diana próbowała wydostać się z uścisku Lois, nie budząc jej. Lois przytuliła się bardziej do jej pleców i westchnęła w kark Amazonki, czując jej śmiech.

— Coś się pali? — mruknęła, nie otwierając oczu. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, kiedy telefon umilkł, a Diana przestała się wykręcać z jej ramion.

— Nie sądzę, chociaż to nadal dziwne, że Batman wydzwania bez przerwy, ale nie dzwoni z numeru alarmowego.

Kiedy komórka Diany znowu zaczęła wibrować, Lois jęknęła. Po chwili uniosła się na łokciu i odsunęła z niezadowolonym pomrukiem, pozwalając Dianie odebrać. Diana usiadła na materacu i Lois mogła przypatrywać się jej nagim plecom do woli. Już wyciągała rękę, aby je pogłaskać – zachęcona śmiechem Amazonki, bo skoro się śmiała, to znaczyło, że rozmowa nie jest na tyle wymagająca – ale jej własny telefon zaczął dzwonić.

Diana spojrzała na nią przez ramię z tak zadowoloną miną, że Lois aż uniosła brwi. Diana wskazała brodą na komórkę Lois i puściła jej oczko, na co Lois od razu się rozbudziła i rzuciła się po swój telefon, odbierając go w ostatniej chwili.

— Clark? — zapytała, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy to na pewno on dzwonił. 

— Um, tak — usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Wstała z łóżka i zabrała ze sobą przykrycie, wychodząc z sypialni, aby nie przeszkadzać Dianie.

— Jak przyjęto twoją obecność? — zapytała, siadając na kanapie i podciągając kolana.

— Uch, co masz na myśli…?

Lois położyła się.

— Podczas tej powodzi. Poznali, że to ty, czy myśleli, że ktoś nowy?

Wcześniej, podczas lunchu, Clark wyznał, że już nawet przygotował sobie nowy strój, gdyby Batman miał problem z tym, że Superman nie może wrócić. Co prawda nadal był to strój z “S” na piersi, ale był czarny i bez peleryny. Dlatego Lois była ciekawa, jaka była reakcja ludzi.

— Ach, to! Tak. Tak, poznali mnie. Ale dzwonię, bo… bo nie wiem, co robić. — Clark westchnął i Lois czekała, aż powie coś więcej. — B był naprawdę niezadowolony i kiedy tylko odleciałem, chcąc wracać do pracy, to zawołał mnie do siebie.

— To dlatego nie wróciłeś? Perry cię szukał, ale powiedziałam mu, że strułeś się czymś.

— Ach, dziękuję, Lois.

Zapadła cisza.

— No i co dalej? — zapytała Lois, układając telefon pod uchem tak, aby nie musiała go trzymać. — Zrobił ci pogadankę? — Po drugiej stronie nadal była cisza, więc Lois brnęła dalej. — Wielki, zły nietoperz nakrzyczał na ciebie?

— No właśnie nie — odpowiedział Clark i odkaszlnął. — Zaprowadził mnie do sypialni.

Lois uśmiechnęła się i przymknęła oczy, bo te słowa tylko potwierdzały to, czego się domyślała po zachowaniu Diany. Skoro Clark dzwonił do Lois, to znaczyło, że Batman zadzwonił do Diany. Uśmiech jednak szybko zszedł z jej twarzy, kiedy usłyszała kolejne słowa Clarka:

— … Po wszystkim po prostu wstał i wyszedł bez słowa.

— A już myślałam… — mruknęła i wstała. — Poczekaj chwilę, Clark.

Poszła do sypialni i podeszła do Diany, wyciągając rękę po jej telefon. Diana od razu podała jej swoją komórkę, a Lois oddała jej swoją.

— Słuchaj, Batmanie — powiedziała Lois. — Nie wiem, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, ale Clark nie jest osobą, która zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Jeśli była to dla ciebie jednonocna przygoda, to zdobądź się na odwagę i mu to powiedz. Jeśli chcesz od niego coś więcej, to tym bardziej. Jeśli masz gdzieś, co dalej, to przynajmniej powinieneś mu to powiedzieć, a nie zostawiać go samego.

Dopiero po chwili usłyszała odpowiedź.

— Zrozumiałem, pani Lane. Jeszcze jakieś wytyczne.

— Skoro już rozmawiamy, to tak — odpowiedziała Lois. — Skrzywdzisz go jeszcze raz, a naślę na ciebie Dianę.

— Zrozumiałem.

— Dobrze. — Lois rozłączyła się i zabrała Dianie swój telefon. — Clark? Batman zaraz tam wróci. Jeśli nie, to chociaż podziuraw mu opony zanim odlecisz stamtąd, dobrze?

— Jasne, Lois. — Clark brzmiał, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech. — Jak bardzo jesteś niewyspana?

— Na tyle, aby szybko załatwiać sprawy — odburknęła i rozłączyła się. Weszła okrakiem na kolana Diany i przytuliła się do niej. — Dlaczego nie mogą załatwić swoich spraw między sobą.

Diana objęła ją ramionami, uniosła w górę i położyła na materacu.

— Czasami chłopcy potrzebują kogoś, kto pomoże im rozmawiać — odpowiedziała Diana. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Lois i pocałowała ją w policzek. — Zostawiłaś na kanapie pościel.

— I swój instynkt samozachowawczy — przyznała Lois, chowając twarz w poduszce. — Pogroziłam tobą Batmanowi.

Diana roześmiała się, wychodząc z pokoju, a kiedy wróciła, położyła się za Lois i przytuliła do jej pleców, przykrywając je obie.

— Batman nie był pewny, czy nie wykorzystał Kala, więc pomogłaś — przyznała Diana. — Dlatego z pewnością jeszcze ci podziękuje.

Lois pokręciłaby głową, ale było jej zbyt wygodnie. Ciało Diany było przyjemnie ciepłe, a jej ręka na piersi Lois była po prostu przyjemna.

— Mam nadzieję, że już więcej nie będę budzona w środku nocy.

— Wcale? — zapytała Diana, zaciskając dłoń i całując Lois po karku.

— Mm, nie przez nich — poprawiła się Lois i odchyliła głowę na bok, wypinając pośladki do tyłu. — Przez ciebie mogę być budzona codziennie.

Czuła na skórze uśmiech Diany i wiedziała, że to była dobra odpowiedź. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas żadna z nich nie wróciła do snu.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
